Terran Dominion
|fgcolor= |race1=Terran |race2= |race3= |image=TerranDominion Logo2.jpg |imgsize=250px |imgdesc= |type=Interstellar imperial monarchy |founding=Coronation of Emperor Arcturus I (March, 2500) |constitution= |leader=Emperor of the Terran Dominion |headofstate= Emperor Arcturus Mengsk (March, 2500–early April, 2505) Emperor Valerian Mengsk (Early April, 2505-) |headofgov= |commander= |defacto= |executive= |legislative=Dominion Senate |judicial= |affiliation= |capital=Augustgrad, Korhal IV (March, 2500–September, 2500) Augustgrad, Korhal IV (September, 2500–) |language=English |currency=Credits |strength=Dominion Armed Forces |holiday= |formed=Sons of Korhal, Terran Confederacy remnants, and other factions |established=March, 2500 |fragmented=September, 2500 September/October, 2504–2506 |reorganized=September, 2500 Early April, 2505 |dissolved= |restored=September, 2500 |status=Active }} The Terran Dominion, otherwise known as the Dominion of ManKate Lockwell Twitter. Kate Lockwell's Twitter, accessed on 2016-03-22 or simply as the Dominion, is a terran empire. Dominion Day is the empire's national day.2015-07-15, StarCraft II: Field Manual. YouTube, accessed on 2015-08-01 History As planet after planet appealed to the Sons of Korhal for aid after the collapse of the Terran Confederacy, Arcturus Mengsk announced that a new government was necessary to protect these worlds.StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty: Quickstart Guide. Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 2010. Promising victory over the zerg and the protoss, he formed the Dominion and crowned himself emperor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Inauguration. (in English). 1998. One of his first decrees was to begin reconstruction of Korhal, electing to make it the throne world of the Dominion.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Korhal. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. ]] Over time, the Dominion's heavy-handed tactics began to resemble those of the Confederacy, and it became increasingly oppressive.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Umoja. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. Even though many of the Dominion's founders from the Sons of Korhal spent hard time in New Folsom Prison during their rebellion against the Confederacy, the Dominion continued to use it.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: New Folsom. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. Every scientist, philosopher and free thinker that challenged Mengsk's rule was incarcerated in New Folsom.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: A Better Tomorrow. (in English). 2010. Mengsk reinforced the armies of the Dominion by forcefully conscripting the remaining Confederate warriors, then set out to fortify the various worlds under his care.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. A permanent defense force was stationed on Agria,Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Ariel Hanson. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. which became one of the Dominion's principal botanical and wildlife preserves.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Evacuation (in English). 2010-07-27. General Horace Warfield was seen as one of Arcturus' more trusted advisors. Mengsk trusted Warfield with his most crucial tasks, stratagems, and missions.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-11-12. Cast of Characters: Horace Warfield. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-11-13. Dreaming that Sarah Kerrigan was alive and calling to him,Sarah Kerrigan: "While I was in the Chrysalis, I instinctively reached out to you and Arcturus telepathically." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Agent of the Swarm (in English). 1998. Mengsk sent General Edmund Duke to Char to flush out the zerg. However, Duke was defeated by the zerg and forced to fall back.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The New Dominion (in English). 1998. ]] The ''Amerigo was infiltrated by Kerrigan, who accessed the Dominion network and located records of the Ghost Program, allowing her to learn about their mental conditioning that kept her psionic powers in check.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Amerigo (in English). 1998. When Tassadar violated Dominion air-space and endangered human lives in an attack against the zerg, Duke ordered Tassadar to withdraw his ships immediately or he would open fire upon his vessels. Upon receiving what he assumed was a hostile response,Edmund Duke: "Protoss Commander, this is General Edmund Duke of the Terran Dominion Armada. You are in violation of our air-space and have endangered human lives in your reckless attack against the Zerg. I order you to withdraw your ships immediately. If you fail to comply, I will not hesitate to open fire upon your vessels." Tassadar: "General Duke, I am Tassadar, and you are well known to me. Whatever leniency I extended to you and your comrades before, may have been in error. If you persist in halting our course, we will burn your pathetic fleet down to the last man." Duke: "I'm going to have to assume that was a hostile response..." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Choosing Sides (in English). 1998. Duke sent in his fleet and was defeated by Tassadar.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Choosing Sides (in English). 1998. Alpha Squadron was also dispatched to deal with notorious smuggler Alan Schezar and his Scavengers, leading to further mysteries when the Dominion discovered that Schezar could somehow control zerg. The detachment broke away, disobeying orders in order to assist the protoss in putting an end to Schezar's zerg threat, but Schezar escaped.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers bonus campaign, mission 2A: "Playing with Fire" (in English). 1998. After the fall of Aiur, Alpha Squadron was dispatched to aid the colonists of Bhekar Ro. The squadron suffered heavy losses fighting over a xel'naga temple against both the protoss and zergMesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. and was cut off from the Dominion for months afterward.Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7125-1. The Terran Dominion was also involved in a war to retreive a powerful xel'naga artifact, the Argus Stone from the planet Aridas. The Dominion intended to use it as a military weapon. Although the planet was technically a Terran Dominion outpost, the arrival of protoss and zerg forces made things complicated. Jenson Archimedes was in charge of the Dominion expedition that clashed against the protoss and zerg, and after various battles the Dominion managed to retreive the Stone from a protoss stronghold on the planet. However, in an effort to recover the Stone, the Zerg Crusaders destroyed Archimedes' battlecruiser escort, then pursued him through multiple Dominion bases. The zerg captured some of his allies, infesting them in order to gain information on Archimedes' whereabouts. The zerg eventually stole the Stone from Dominion forces, who allied with the protoss and followed the zerg all the way to Char, only to be defeated.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Protoss campaign: "The Legacy of Kharadun", mission 1: "The gateway to Taledon" (in English). 1998. The Brood War :Main article: Brood War The Dominion's defenses guarding the Uraj crystal on Braxis were overcome by a protoss army assisted by Kerrigan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. ]] Boralis was assaulted by a United Earth Directorate strike force. Although the city was well defended, the command center was destroyed after Lieutenant Samir Duran of the Confederate Resistance Forces showed them an alternate route that led to the rear of Boralis.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (in English). 1998. Soon, the Dominion's primary datanet was accessed by the UED.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Dylarian Shipyards (in English). 1998. Confederate Resistance Forces officers Samir Duran and Angelina Emillian used this information to plot an assassination attempt on Arcturus Mengsk while he was visiting Umoja. Mengsk was hampered by Umojan distrust; they demanded he keep his capital ships beyond the outer shipping markers, forcing him to descend in an obsolete gun cutter. The Confederates used a Cassandra scrambler to cut Mengsk's communications off from his fleet and an EMP net to cut off communications with local Protectorate defense forces. However, the assault was a failure, in part because Dominion Fleet leader Edmund Duke disobeyed Umojan instructions to stay away when communications were cut off. Mengsk learned the term "UED" but did not learn what it stood for. Not knowing how the Confederates were able to target him so effectively, Arcturus Mengsk believed the Umojans were complicit in the attack.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. ]] The bulk of the Dominion's battlecruisers were commandeered by UED soldiers at the Dylarian shipyards. Duke led a Dominion fleet against them from the Norad III, but was defeated by the their newly acquired fleet. The Dylarian shipyards were destroyed and Duke withdrew his forces from the quadrant.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Ruins of Tarsonis (in English). 1998. The remnants of Dylar IV's defenders were conscripted into the UED.Adjutant: "We have impressed most of the remaining Dylarian defense forces into the fleet and stand ready to move to the next phase of our invasion." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Ruins of Tarsonis (in English). 1998. After a fierce battle,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Assault on Korhal (in English). 1998. Augustgrad was besieged by the UED. Mengsk held back their advance for as long as he could, but was forced to contact the UED fleet from the Norad III requesting a parlay with Admiral Gerard DuGalle.Gerard DuGalle: "I am Admiral Gerard DuGalle, and I must commend you, Sir, for holding back our advance for as long as you have. You are indeed a worthy opponent." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. He was rescued by Commander Jim Raynor and they escaped via dimensional recall.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. Kerrigan offered to help Mengsk reclaim Korhal from the UED if he loaned her his psi emitters. On Braxis, the psi emitter was carried by a Dominion SCV and helped Kerrigan to gather up nearby zerg, which she used to tear down the psi disrupter.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Reign of Fire (in English). 1998. After the UED forces occupying Augustgrad were overwhelmed by Kerrigan's zerg, a jubilant Mengsk sent Duke to establish his base of operations in Augustgrad.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Liberation of Korhal (in English). 1998. The next morning, Duke's base was attacked by multitudes of zerg while most were asleep and unaware. The base was destroyed and Duke was killed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: True Colors (in English). 1998. Warfield wasn't present due to his privileged status in Mengsk's eyes. Mengsk denounced Kerrigan for her treachery, but she responded that her actions were well-justified revenge and left him on Korhal.Arcturus Mengsk: "Kerrigan, you murdering bitch! We had a deal!" Kerrigan: "Oh, come on, Arcturus. Did you really think I'd allow you to come into power again? You practically fed me to the Zerg on Tarsonis! You're directly responsible for the hell I've been through! Did you honestly think I'd let you get away with that?" Mengsk: "But you said revenge was secondary to defeating the UED!" Kerrigan: "I lied. I liberated this planet because it was the UED's primary staging point, not because I was under any obligation to you. I used you to destroy the Psi Disrupter. And now that I've got my Broods back, you're no longer necessary for my plans. I think I'll leave you here, Arcturus, among the ashes of your precious Dominion. I want you to live to see me rise to power. And I want you to always remember in your most private moments that it was you who turned me loose in the first place." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: True Colors (in English). 1998. Mengsk scraped together a new fleet'Mengsk:' "I called in a few favors. Made a few concessions. You'd be surprised to see how many special interest groups in this sector want to see you dead." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Omega (in English). 1998 and attacked Kerrigan's base of operations on Char Aleph alongside the remainder of the UED fleet and a protoss armada.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Omega (in English). 1998. Facing imminent defeat, Mengsk withdrew early in the battle, telling Kerrigan to watch her back because he would be lying in wait for her, ready to strike when she inevitably made a mistake.Mengsk: "Congratulations, Kerrigan. You've beaten me again. Just remember that I'll be out there... waiting for you to slip up. Because sooner or later you'll make a mistake. And when you do..." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Omega (in English). 1998. Reconstruction Following the Brood War, the Dominion's military was still weak. It was unable to deal militarily with problems such as the New Trinidad Pirates, eventually resorting to hiring mercenaries to destroy them.1999-03-26. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Mercenaries (in English). Map Archives: Mercenaries. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Still, at least according to propaganda, the Dominion was quickly able to (re)establish its military and economic might.Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 3 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, March 8, 2011. ISBN 978-1427-81614-6. Mengsk's control of the media allowed him to keep his atrocities (both past and present) hidden from the public. Most of the Dominion populace accepted Mengsk's rule, believing him to be the only leader capable of protecting them from the alien threats in the Koprulu sector. Mengsk asserted that humanity's only chance to survive the dark days ahead was to be united under his leadership, whether by choice or by force. By the next war, the Dominion had time to build several large fleets with more advanced technology, as well as increased its knowledge of the zerg.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-10-29. StarCraft II Creative Development Q&A - Part 4. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-10-29. Although Warfield retired in 2501, the Dominion rose again to become the most powerful force among the terran factions. It took over almost all of the original Confederate worlds, including Braxis, where it rebuilt its fortifications.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Braxis. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. Over the next four years, the Dominion extended its influence throughout the Koprulu sector.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-10-18. Uncertain Future. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-01-19. Vast fortunes were lavished on the cleanup and rebuilding of Korhal, although portions of the irradiated desert were left untouched in honor of those who died in the Confederate bombardment. The planetary defenses were massively increased, and Mengsk turned Korhal into the most heavily fortified planet in the sector. ]] The second most heavily defended location in Dominion space was Skygeirr Station,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Infested (in English). 2013-03-12. where the Dominion had help from Doctor Emil Narud in combining protoss and zerg DNA were to create hybrid creatures of immense power.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Hand of Darkness (in English). 2013-03-12. A bio-weapons lab orbiting Castanar on a captive asteroid was also used to breed the hybrid.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Piercing the Shroud (in English). 2010-07-27. Mengsk planned to terminate everyone who ever worked there.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Matt Horner (in English). 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Media Blitz (in English). 2010 Mengsk's oppressive rule and powerful position made him the target of many terran revolutionary groups. Foremost among them were Raynor's Raiders.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Arcturus Mengsk. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-01-11. Mengsk used the media and propaganda to marginalize Raynor's efforts and portray him as a terrorist,Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Jim Raynor. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. along with making general efforts to exterminate the rebels. Vast amounts of Dominion weapons and hardware were stolen by Raynor's Raiders. Mengsk spent trillions of creditsBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Public Enemy. (in English). 2010. on keeping them constantly hunted and harried, denying them any chance to gain a respite and build their strength. ]] Shiloh came under noticeably increased surveillance by Dominion military forces, which only heightened the agitation of the colonists. It was unclear whether the Dominion was trying to flush out potential seditionists like Raynor or presenting a show of force to discourage any imitators.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Shiloh. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. Cognizant of the fact that the Umojan Protectorate remained ideologically opposed to the Dominion and was widely considered a safe haven for individuals seeking refuge from persecution by Mengsk's forces, the Dominion took measures to undermine the sovereignty of Umoja and its affiliated worlds by imposing trade embargoes and making assassination attempts against dissidents pursuing asylum in Protectorate territory. ]] In 2503, Dominion marines engaged a heavily armed group of pirates on Agria to protect its valuable hi-tech scientific equipment, carelessly slaughtering colonists who were caught in the crossfire. Dominion scientists in at the Tyrador III research facility were assigned to create elite, cybernetically enhanced military units. Egon Stetmann sabotaged the facility and made his escape amid the confusion and smuggled himself off Tyrador III aboard a merchant ship.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Egon Stetmann. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-09-10. The Dominion engaged in an economic conflict with the Combine. The latter would sabotage Dominion operations.Waugh, James. "Changeling." (November 18, 2009). Blizzard Entertainment. Changeling Accessed 2009-11-18. In an attempt to "simplify" relations, Mengsk sent ghosts to kill Victor Kachinsky.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-11-12. Cast of Characters: Milo Kachinsky. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-11-13. The Ghost Program The Ghost Academy was moved to UrsaBlizzard Entertainment. 2013-03-21. Cast of Characters: Nova. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2013-12-16. from Tarsonis.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-47134-3. Arcturus Mengsk ordered half of his government's ghosts eliminated as part of an "overhaul" of the Ghost Program.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7126-8. The Dominion would eventually become involved in a public relations clash with the Umojan Protectorate over the fate of its ghost recruits. Senator Corbin Phash of Maltair IV secretly harbored a psychic son, Colin. The secret was revealed when the planet was attacked by the zerg. Only the two Phashes survived.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Sevilla, Hector (p, i). "Weapon of War." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 94–139. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 978-1427-80721-2. Corbin Phash took shelter with the Protectorate, but Colin was captured and inducted into the Ghost Program.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Sevilla, Hector (p, i). "War-Torn." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 6-47. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. The Protectorate found itself under a Dominion economic blockade, raising the price of food. The Dominion even tried to assassinate Corbin Phash, but Phash survived the attack.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Mel joy San Juan (p). "Orientation." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 114-161. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. The Dominion turned to public relations to defend its use of ghosts in order to counter propaganda made by former Senator Phash and spread by the Protectorate.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 1 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, December 29, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81612-2. The Dominion's most significant military development project since the end of the Brood War was Project: Thor, a (formerly) secret superweapon system. Umojan agent Ulli Trey infiltrated the testing facility, bringing the information to the Umojan Protectorate.2007-08-30. Thor. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-30. The Protectorate planted evidence, blaming the attack on the anti-Dominion faction, the Koprulu Liberation Front.Burns, Matt. "Collateral Damage." (May 13, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Collateral Damage Accessed 2010-05-16. The Dominion ordered the destruction of minor terrorist groups.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. In 2501, the Dominion closed down Project Shadowblade, a ghost-enhancing program which used terrazine, a psionic reagent, to enhance the powers of ghosts. The results were called spectres. However, numerous problems arose, causing the project to shut down. Shadowblade survivor and Nova Squadron commander Jackson Hauler, under the guise of General Cole Bennett, hatched a plot with spectre Gabriel Tosh, AI Lio Travski, the Umojan Protectorate, and some "lesser" players suchas Michael Liberty. They intended to use the spectres to kidnap Arcturus Mengsk and place the Dominion under Hauler's command. The revolution failed, however, and Hauler and most of the spectres were killed.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. The Heir Apparent and the Search for Artifacts ]] Crown Prince Valerian Mengsk used the Dominion's vast resources to scour the sector for xel'naga artifacts.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Valerian Mengsk. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. The Dominion fought the zerg and the protoss over a xel'naga temple at ArtikaElder, Josh and Ramanda Kamarga. "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. and attempted to purchase xel'naga artifacts from the Kel-Morian Combine.Randolph, Grace (w), Seung-hui Kye (p, i). "Last Call." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 90-131. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. Arcturus Mengsk's son, Prince Valerian Mengsk, was secretly named the "Heir Apparent" to the Dominion. Valerian commanded high authority over the few who knew his true identity. The prince became interested in an alien artifact on the dead world of Nemaka, and hired an archaeologist, Jake Ramsey, to look in on it. Ramsey discovered a secret there, but when Valerian's marines on the Grey Tiger imprisoned him, Ramsey fled with R.M. Dahl to the world of Dead Man's Rock, which was outside of Dominion space. The zerg attacked shortly afterward, drawn by Ramsey's discovery. Arcturus Mengsk considered this invasion as an attack on the Terran Dominion. The Dominion eventually attacked the protoss shrine world of Alys'aril, fighting off the zerg who were attacking it and capturing it for a time, finally retrieving Ramsey (though without the preserver they had sought). The Dominion were able to claim some memory crystals from the ruin, but were forced back by a larger Daelaam fleet.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Conflict with Raynor and Mar Sara Dominion official Tamsen Cauley, however, in part of a scheme to increase his own power, recruited a band of outlaws, the War Pigs, to assassinate Raynor. He formed an army which was "not Mengsk's. Not the Dominion's" — the Cerberus Program, which he would use to kill the War Pigs once they murdered Raynor. (The War Pigs had been a Confederate team which Cauley used in those days to try to kill Arcturus Mengsk.)Giffen, Keith and Simon Furman (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #1" StarCraft 1''' (1) (May 27, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Raynor managed to escape Cauley's wrath.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #7" StarCraft '''1 (7) (January 20, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). The Dominion showed a renewed interest in the Sara system and established several outposts there.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Mar Sara. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. For months, Dominion engineers excavated an alien artifact at White Rock Base. The Dominion forcibly shipped citizens there from Backwater Station to dig it up.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Outlaws (in English). 2010-07-27. Mengsk made it illegal to trade in alien goods.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Tychus Findlay (in English). 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after The Outlaws (in English). 2010 Wings of Liberty Dominion forces set up a logistics headquarters in Backwater Station, which become the hub for all operations on Mar Sara. Not long after the Dominion pulled troops out of the city, Raynor destroyed the logistics headquarters with help from the locals,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Liberation Day (in English). 2010-07-27. inciting an open revolt against the Dominion. Satellite 1 reported unusual activity in the Char system. The Dominion Fleet was put on alert.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Special Report: UNN newscast after "Liberation Day." (in English). 2010. As the Dominion was getting ready to move the artifact off-world, Raynor's marines destroyed White Rock Base and seized the artifact. Mengsk declared that anyone found in possession of the artifact would be dealt with to the fullest extent of the law. Meanwhile, a Dominion jorium freighter was hijacked by pirates.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Outlaws." (in English). 2010. ]] The Dominion was invaded by the zerg, leading to the outbreak of the Second Great War.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Escape from Mar Sara. (in English). 2010. Mengsk pulled the fleet back to the protect the core worlds, abandoning the fringe worlds,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Zero Hour (in English). 2010 including Agria. Mengsk declared new austerity measures and reactivated Warfield, who began 'Operation Burnout' to clear the Sara system.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Evacuation." (in English). 2010. The First Fleet took part in the operation as the core worlds were fortified. Massive refugee fleets struggled to reach the safety of the core worlds. The death toll soared due to shortages of food and water.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Outbreak." (in English). 2010. A mass recall of former retired soldiers began, with many attempting to avoid going back into service.Waugh, James. "A War On." (Feb. 13, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: A War On Accessed 2013-02-13. Conscription stations opened across the core worlds after the Kel-Morian Combine was defeated by the zerg.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Devil's Playground." (in English). 2010. A Dominion weapons plant on Nephor II exploded, causing a chain reaction that took out several housing complexes in a working-class neighborhood. Dominion Security claimed it was an act of terror by Raynor, but investigations by the Universal News Network suggested that the plant had been infiltrated by rogue Dominion ghosts.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Welcome to the Jungle." (in English). 2010. Refugee fleets decreased as various fringe worlders started new colonies and declared themselves independent of the Dominion. Mengsk tightened security measures. There were food riots on the fringe worlds.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Safe Haven." (in English). 2010. As refugees continued to flood Dominion space, Mengsk ordered the fleet to turn away refugee ships that entered core-world systems.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Haven's Fall." (in English). 2010. New Folsom was broken open by Tosh with the assistance of Raynor's Raiders.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Breakout (in English). 2010-07-27. The Dominion's highest-value prisoners were freed, including former members of Project: Shadowblade and a number of political dissidents. Dominion Security Forces were put on high-alert.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Prison Break: UNN newscast after "Breakout." (in English). 2010. With the help of Raynor's Raiders, Nova Terra destroyed Tosh's spectre training facility on Avernus StationBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Ghost of a Chance (in English). 2010-07-27. and killed Tosh.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Nova. (in English). 2010. The Dominion held firm under zerg aggression. Its industrial complex stepped up production on all fronts, enlistment rates rose within the penal system, and the Dominion Marine Corps was soon ready to start pushing the zerg back.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. War!: UNN newscast after "The Dig." (in English). 2010. The Second Fleet regrouped at the Dylarian shipyards following Kerrigan's attack on Tyrador VIII. Meanwhile, rationing was extended to utility items.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Moebius Factor." (in English). 2010. The Dominion placed Tarsonis under strict quarantine while its salvage teams sifted through the rubble for any Confederate technologies and military secrets that may have survived the zerg assault. Mengsk promised the scattered refugees that Tarsonis would be restored and the Dominion would help guide it toward a brighter future.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Tarsonis. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. They restored power to the old rail network and ran a large number of supply trains with minimal security. They found Adjutant 23-46, but as they transported it to the processing station, their trains came under attack by Raynor's Raiders. The Dominion responded by sending escorts to protect the trains, attacking Raynor's base, constructing a series of bunkers to protect the tracks, patrolling the tracks with large groups of marauders and boosting their trains' speed. However, they failed to keep Raynor's troops from retrieving the adjutant.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Great Train Robbery (in English). 2010-07-27. With zerg sightings all over the Dominion, the First and Second Fleets combined to defend the core worlds.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Great Train Robbery." (in English). 2010. at Valhalla]] The Odin was commandeered by Tychus Findlay in the testing facility on Valhalla. Communication with Korhal was blocked long enough for all Dominion bases in the area to be taken out by Raynor's Raiders.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Engine of Destruction (in English). 2010-07-27. Meanwhile, Mengsk declared a moratorium on interplanetary travel.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Engine of Destruction." (in English). 2010. ]] The Dominion unveiled the Odin at the UNN Studios and were confused when it fired on the studio guards. The Dominion switched to a secure channel so that Captain Matt Horner could not track their positions. Warfield sent strike teams Alpha, Bravo and Charlie after Raynor's Raiders, but they were unable to prevent them from broadcasting proof that Mengsk used psi emitters on Tarsonis.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Media Blitz (in English). 2010-07-27. The press were outragedBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Hearts and Minds. (in English). 2010. and citizens rioted in the streets of Korhal, setting fire to government buildings to express their shock and anger at the revelations.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mengsk Scandal: UNN newscast after "Media Blitz." (in English). 2010. More arrests followed the broadcast. Bountiful declared independence. Before Kate Lockwell could begin a ten part expose on corruption in the Dominion government, the newscast was terminated by order of Dominion Security.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mengsk Scandal: UNN newscast after "Piercing the Shroud." (in English). Valerian was scheduled to speak at the launch of the White Star,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Maw of the Void." (in English). 2010. but he instead rendezvoused with Raynor aboard the Bucephalus and revealed himself as the owner of the Moebius Foundation.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Heir Apparent. (in English). 2010. Valerian and Warfield left half the Dominion Fleet to Char, accompanied by Raynor's Raiders. The zerg launched a spoiler attackBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Dangerous Game. (in English). 2010. and the few battle-groups that made it to the surface scattered all over the place. Warfield's ship took terrible, terrible damage and crashed. Raynor rallied the survivors, secured a landing zoneBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Gates of Hell (in English). 2010-07-27. and rescued Warfield.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Card To Play. (in English). 2010. The Keystone was assembledBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Fire and Fury. (in English). 2010. and the engineer corps moved it to the base of the primary hive cluster. Raynor and Warfield entrenched the last of their defenses all around itBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, All In (in English). 2010-07-27. before using it to make Kerrigan human again.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Showdown. (in English). 2010. Heart of the Swarm As the Dominion forces left Char, Mengsk arrived with the other half of his fleet, demanding Kerrigan be turned over. Valerian refused, and the two sides of the Dominion Fleet turned in on one another, with Valerian's Dominion Renegades eventually going on the run with the last two ships they had left.Golden, Christie (November 6, 2012). StarCraft II: Flashpoint. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1451-65962-7. For the next three weeks, Mengsk's forces carried out a relentless hunt for Kerrigan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Prologue loading screen (in English). 2013-03-12. Nova led a raid on Research Station EB-103.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Get it Together (in English). 2013-03-12. Dominion insertion teams were held off by Umojan marines while the facility was evacuated. Nova's forces captured the security hub and put the facility on lockdown, but Kerrigan and Raynor managed to reach the shuttle bay, where the Archangel was deployed. It was destroyed by Kerrigan, but Nova managed to capture Raynor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Back in the Saddle (in English). 2013-03-12. Mengsk announced to the Dominion that Raynor was deadBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Transmission (in English). 2013-03-12. when in fact he was taken to the Moros, and Mengsk took every precaution to ensure that no one reached him.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Conviction (in English). 2013-03-12. In the aftermath of his victory, Mengsk enacted a brutal civil oppression regime in order to end the unrest caused by the actions of Raynor's Raiders.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. ]] The Dominion Fleet attacked the Hyperion above Phaeton, refusing to cease fire even when Horner told them that Valerian was aboard, as Mengsk was willing to sacrifice anything to kill Kerrigan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Choices (in English). 2013-03-12. A Dominion ground team set up a Drakken pulse cannon on the surface with orders to eliminate any stragglers as they warped in. They found Kerrigan in a zerg base, but she held them off until Broodmother Naktul arrived. The cannon was destroyed by Kerrigan and Naktul's brood, at which point the Dominion troops fled to their ships.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Rendezvous (in English). 2013-03-12. ]] When Broodmother Zagara attempted to bring her brood through the Bone Trench, Warfield brought in a Gorgon which strafed them repeatedly. However, Warfield's forces retreated when Kerrigan brought down the Gorgons by awakening scourge nests.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Fire in the Sky (in English). 2013-03-12. When Warfield's compound on the Dauntless Plateau came under assault, he activated his nuclear arsenal. Kerrigan survived the blast and proceeded to destroy the fortress.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Old Soldiers (in English). 2013-03-12. Although Kerrigan killed Warfield, he convinced her to let three shuttles packed with wounded men go.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Conscience (in English). 2013-03-12. The Dominion launched thousands of two-way communicators at Kerrigan's leviathan. Mengsk used one to contact Kerrigan and reveal that Raynor was alive. He told her to keep her Swarm away from Korhal or Raynor would be killed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cutscenes: Leviathan (in English). 2013-03-12. '' at Atlas station]] Colonel Orlan hacked the Dominion's deep-encryption security network and found out where they were holding Raynor. When the Moros stopped at Atlas Station for resupply the next day, it was boarded by Kerrigan. In response, Mengsk set the bridge to explode. The Moros then began tearing itself apart as Kerrigan reached the prison deck, but Dominion soldiers were unable to prevent her from getting Raynor out. Kerrigan was drawn to Skygeirr Station by Alexei Stukov and the garrisons on the platorm were infested. The Dominion vented gas onto the platform to kill the infested terrans, then attacked the virophages. Once their gas reserves ran out, it required time to synthesize more gas and they came under renewed attack by the zerg. The entrance to the facility was breached and Dominion forces inside failed to prevent Kerrigan from destroying the laboratory. With zerg leviathans assembling above Korhal, Mengsk called upon his forces to defend it.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations before Planetfall. (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Relay satellite (in English). 2013-03-12. Dominion fleets converged on Korhal and troops arrived from all over the sector, but they were held off by a blockade of leviathans under Broodmother Kilysa.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Izsha (in English). 2013-03-12. On the surface, Mengsk sent the Sons of Korhal and the Night Wolves to eliminate Kerrigan, but they were unsuccessful. The Drakken defense network was destroyed by bile launchers and Dominion forces were driven into Augustgrad. Dominion forces were also unable to prevent the zerg from destroying the Augustgrad gates, allowing the swarm to flood into the city.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Planetfall (in English). 2013-03-12. The Dominion deployed a Psi Destroyer and launched a diversionary assault. However, it was destroyed by Kerrigan and Dehaka while the zerg under Zagara pushed the Dominion into the Imperial sector.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Death From Above (in English). 2013-03-12. The Dominion's elite attempted to defend Mengsk's palace from the zerg and Raynor's Raiders. Mengsk sent Sky Fury Squadron, Alpha Squadron and the Odin to destroy the Hyperion, but they were unsuccessful.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, The Reckoning (in English). 2013-03-12. Inside the palace, Mengsk caught Kerrigan off guard with the Keystone, but Raynor intervened and saved Kerrigan, allowing her to kill Mengsk personally.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Ascension (in English). 2013-03-12. A New Beginning Following the death of his father, Prince Valerian assumed the throne. He set out to rebuild the Dominion and pledged to abolish the oppressive laws that had existed under his father's reign. Most of his time was spent trying to reign over a Dominion that had fallen into chaos. A new system of social justice was developed. Hoping to negotiate a mutual security pact that included a technology partnership, Valerian made good-faith overtures to the Umojan Ruling Council, while also declaring a cease-fire with Hierarch Artanis. The the Dominion halted all aggressive actions against the Daelaam. While going through his father's records, Valerian came across the existence of Project Blackstone. He dispatched a battlecruiser and the science vessel Brin to the Blackstone facility to rescue the surviving scientists. He offered them continued (and paid) service for the project, using the science vessel as their mobile base. He conversed with Dr Talen Ayers and wanted to make him head of he project. He promised to do what he could to find Ayers's missing daughter.Project Blackstone, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2013-05-22 A New War ]] Korhal was attacked by Moebius Corps. Sky Shield was overrun and its atmospheric stabilizers were disabled, causing it to fall towards Augustgrad. Raynor's troops repaired the stabilizers after a protoss army led by Artanis cleared out Moebius Corps. Once the platform was stabilized and Moebius Corps retreated, Horner took control of the station.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Sky Shield (in English). 2015-11-10. The palace was raided and the Keystone was taken by Moebius Corps. Raynor and Valerian set up their bases at Bennet Port, where they were overwhelmed by the psionic disruption resulting from hybrid channeling Void energy into the Keystone. They were protected by immortals deployed by Artanis. The Dominion reclaimed the Keystone,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Brothers in Arms (in English). 2015-11-10. suffering enormous casualties in the process.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Warriors. (in English). 2015. The Dominion gave the Keystone to the protoss and transmitted all of their data to Phase-smith Karax.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Rory Swann (in English). 2015.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after: Brothers in Arms (in English). 2015-11-10. The Dominion attempted to hold back the Golden Armada. Despite their efforts, multiple systems fell.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Vorazun (in English). 2015. Raynor and Horner led their forces on an expedition into the Void alongside Artanis and Kerrigan. They defeated Narud,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Into the Void, Into the Void (in English). 2015-11-10. protected Kerrigan as she was transformed into a xel'nagaBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Into the Void, The Essence of Eternity (in English). 2015-11-10. and aided her in the fight against Amon.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Into the Void, Amon's Fall (in English). 2015-11-10. Over the course of the End War, the Terran Dominion provided their forces to aid in the fight against Amon. Lead by Jim Raynor, Rory Swann, Matt Horner (with aid from mercenary leader Mira Han) and Agent Nova Terra, the Dominion were able to win several key victories against Amon.2018-01-14, Blizzard Entertainment. ''Starcraft II: Co-Op Missions. ''(Activision Blizzard). PC. Golden Age By 2508, Valerian declared that open elections would be held within the Dominion.Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). "Timeline." StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. A ceasefire was declared with the Daelaam and Zerg Swarm.2016-10-21, Six Reasons Why StarCraft: Evolution Will Be a Must-Read. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2016-10-22 A DMZ was established between the Terran Dominion's, Zerg Swam's and Daelaam's territories,Watrous, Valerie (w), Manual, Garcia (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (July 19th, 2017). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 1. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 1 Accessed 2017-07-19. as well as rules regarding the salvaging vessels.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Scavengers: Issue 2" StarCraft: Scavengers 2''' (7) (August 29, 2018) Dark Horse Comics. No civilians were allowed, and the Dominion kept a military presence to maintain the peace in the DMZ.Houser, Jody and Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 1" StarCraft: Soldiers '''1 (7) (January 23, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. To memorialize the third anniversary of the fall of his father's regime, Valerian held a monumental celebration in the capital wing of Augustgrad, heralding in a new age of prosperity and peace within the Dominion. At the Senate steps, Horner reaffirmed the military's support of the new Dominion government. Meanwhile, peace negotiations were underway with the Daelaam.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Homecoming. (in English). 2015. However, as the Swarm claimed Char and the surrounding systems, the ceasefire between the three races of the Koprulu sector was called into question. Soon however, documents confirming Valerian's connections to the Moebius Foundation and their hybrid were found by the Umojan Protectorate, and threatened to break the trust Valerian had gained from his people. Valerian ordered Agent Nova Terra to infiltrate an Umojan Protectorate space fortress named the Keep to retrieve the documents. Nova was successful in getting in, destroying the Keep's defenses and retrieving the documents before reinforcements arrived. Valerian, now with the offending discs in hand, expressed regret for being complicit in the hybrid breeding program, and Nova told Valerian that memories and secrets can be buried but that does not make them disappear. Pondering that, Valerian then released the documents on his connections to Moebius publicly, stating that he had failed his people, but he would keep no more secrets from them. Nova meanwhile refused to undergo a mind wipe of the mission to the Keep, in spite of wishing to forget the civilians she killed.Neilson, Micky (w), Edouard Guiton (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (November 29, 2016). Nova: The Keep. Blizzard Entertainment. Nova: The Keep Accessed 2016-11-29. Insurgency Having survived zerg attacks and intercine strife, the Dominion's war-weary populace attempted to recover from previous conflicts.2015-11-06, StarCraft 2 – Nova Covert Ops mission packs coming in 2016. VG 24/7, accessed on 2015-11-10 Many people were eager for peace, but a conflict of interests arose between members of the population, and how they even operated in a time of peace was a question asked. Some people wanted to make sure that the Dominion remained ready for any future alien attacks, and that they had the security and weapons needed to protect themselves. Others were more interested in ensuring that Valerian's government took a more progressive, egilatarian direction.2015-12-02, BlizzCon 2015 The Future of StarCraft II Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-12-09 Valerian showed himself to be a fairer ruler than his father, and allowed freedom of the press. However, that same freedom allowed his enemies to question his actions with impunity. One anti-Dominion faction that arose was the Defenders of Man, secretly united under Dominion General Carolina Davis (a Mengsk family loyalist).Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Liars (in English). 2016-08-02. Several Dominion ghosts, including Nova Terra and Stone, were loaned to the Defenders of Man.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Recollection (in English). 2016-08-02. During this strife, the Zerg Swarm were spotted on outer colony worlds, including Antiga Prime. Unbeknownst to the Dominion, these attacks were orchestrated by the Defenders of Man, who used psi-emitters to lure feral zerg to undefended worlds.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Flashpoint (in English). 2016-08-02. Admiral Horner affirmed that this was an isolated incident, with Valerian Mengsk stating that the Dominion was not at war with the zerg. Relief effort was sent to the Antigan population. Meanwhile, a large number of Terran Dominion ghosts began to go missing. However, attacks on Bountiful and other outer rim colonies were met with slow response, and the Defenders of Man were the ones to repel the zerg there. This turned public opinion against the Dominion in favor of these militias, and the Dominion Senate began discussing the group. It remained deadlocked on the question of use of military action. Ghost agent Nova Terra was assigned to investigate the activities of the Defenders of Man. However, her and a number of other Dominion ghosts went missing shortly after. Radio Liberty attempted to investigate, but their offices were raided by masked attackers, and two of their crew were taken hostage. Going on the hints of Michael Liberty, listeners of Radio Liberty broke into the Defenders of Man database and uncovered Ghost academy files on the missing ghosts, as well as evidence stating Nova had killed undercover Dominion agents in that base.2000-10-27. StarCraft II. Vivendi Games. Mission: Defenders of Man Network Access Point (in English). These files were sent to Matt Horner, who promised a Dominion response to the situation.Matt Horner response. Matt Horner Response, accessed on 2016-03-25 Attacks continued across the outer colonies, with slow Dominion response leading to disillusionment with the Valerian Mengsk regime and support of the Defenders of Man. Nova broke out of a Defenders of Man base,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, The Escape (in English). 2016-03-29. and reconnected with Horner on Borea, where he told her that she was wanted for treason. Just then, the zerg attacked Borea.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Loyalty and Service (in English). 2016-03-29. Nova organized a defense, but Defenders of Man battlecruisers arrived to save the colony, and demanded the Dominion withdraw and surrender Nova. Horner used the chaos of their attack to escape the planet with Nova.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Sudden Strike (in English). 2016-03-29. Nova and Valerian Mengsk met, and Valerian gave Nova the Griffin as well as his Covert Ops Crew. She met Reigel, who used a device to make her memories of her time in the Defenders of Man resurface.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Lost Memories (in English). 2016-03-29. These lead her and her team to Tarsonis City. After setting up a garrison, Nova infiltrated a Defenders of Man facility,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Enemy Intelligence (in English). 2016-03-29. where she discovered their plan to use psi-emitters to destroy Tyrador IX, thus exposing Valerian Mengsk as a weak ruler.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Defenders of Man (in English). 2016-03-29. beach on Tyrador IX]] The Defenders enacted their plan to send the zerg to Tyrador IX, and planted a psi-emitter on its surface. The feral zerg overran the world, destroying the Dominion defenses and killing a massive amount of civilians. Nova's Covert Ops Crew moved in to intervene, and attempted to first take care of the zerg. The Defenders of Man sent their fleet to aid the civilians.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Heroes (in English). 2016-08-02. However, during the conflict the Death Fleet of the Tal'darim arrived, intending to destroy the Defenders of Man. Nova, knowing that the Tal'darim would kill the civilians they were defending in the process, set out to destroy the shield projectors defending the mothership. She was successful, and First Ascendant Ji'nara sent the mothership at the Dominion position. Nova and her crew were able to destroy the mothership and repel the Tal'darim and saved thousands of lives. However, the Defenders of Man took credit for the rescue.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Trouble in Paradise (in English). 2016-08-02. Massive protests began outside of Korhal Palace, calling for Emperor Valerian Mengsk to step down.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Night Terrors (in English). 2016-08-02. Nova however found an unlikely ally; Highlord Alarak boarded the Griffin and made her a deal. He would give her access to terrazine, which would undo the mind wipe the Defenders of Man did to her, and in return she would lead him to the Defenders of Man. Nova agreed, and moved her forces to Jarban Minor. There she rescued the Umojan Protectorate survivors trapped there, and fought both the infested terrans and the Tal'darim under Ji'nara who sought to challenge her for the substance from the Jarban gliders. Nova gathered what terrazine she needed, and Alarak said when she found what he desired he would know. With that the two parted ways.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Night Terrors (in English). 2016-08-02. Nova then contacted Valerian, who urged caution. He eventually had to cut contact as the protests outside of the palace began to worsen. Nova injected a microdose of terrazine, and remembered working with the Defenders of Man on an operation on Antiga Prime. Nova went there, fighting through the feral zerg that occupied the planet. Using the terrazine, Nova remembered her part in planting the psi-emitters and working for the Defenders of Man, and working with Stone to uncover what the devices they were planting were. Nova then found the mission files Stone had left behind. After injecting one last dose of terrazine, she uncovered a memory of the Defender of Man's leader, General Davis.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Flashpoint (in English). 2016-08-02. Nova contacted Valerian, telling her what she found. Nova wanted to assassinate Davis, but Valerian stated he had a plan, and Nova would need to play her part in it. Valerian then contacted Davis, stating his intention to step down as Emperor of the Dominion.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Liars (in English). 2016-08-02. This was however a ruse to draw Davis out, and Valerian announced he would give his speech to step down on Vardona. Meanwhile, Nova would sneak in through the sewers, infiltrate Davis's compound, and capture her.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Between Past and Future (in English). 2016-11-22. Nova did so, but on the way discovered Delta and Pierce in holding pens, with their memories wiped. Reigel said he would send a team for them. After unlocking the doors to Davis's office, Nova confronted Stone, who had also been mindwiped. Nova incapacitated her old squadmate, and ordered Reigel to extract him as he was still alive. Nova then moved into Davis's chamber, and apprehended her.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, In the Enemy's Shadow (in English). 2016-11-22. She was brought before the Emperor, who was giving a speech to the people of Vardona. Valerian stated that he had proof the Defenders of Man were behind the zerg attacks, and that it was engineered by Davis. However, as Davis was brought out in handcuffs, the Tal'darim Death Fleet arrived to exact vengeance on the Defenders of Man. Their ships strafed the city, killing Defender of Man, Dominion soldier and civilian alike. Nova insisted that Alarak should not be able to harm civilians, and came to the city's defense.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Emperor's Justice (in English). 2016-11-22. The Dominion ground forces, Nova's Covert Ops Crew, and low ranking Defenders of Man unaware of Davis's plans formed a defensive line against the Tal'darim, and held back their advance. Soon Admiral Matt Horner called in the Dominion Fleet, who used Gorgon-class battlecruisers to strafe the Tal'darim lines. In spite of sending motherships against the terrans, the Tal'darim were beaten back with high casualties and forced to retreat. However, in the chaos General Davis escaped aboard the Medusa. Nova and the Griffin gave chase.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Dark Skies (in English). 2016-11-22. Nova tracked Davis to the Cerros Shipyards, where she and her loyalist Defenders of Man planned a last stand to destroy the Dominion Fleet's stock of Gorgons, hampering Valerian's ability to control the Dominion. Nova stated that she had to kill Davis, but Valerian demanded that she be brought back alive.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Broken Alliances (in English). 2016-11-22. Davis activated a top secret war machine named the Xanthos, and attempted to use it to beat through the defenders and destroy the Gorgons. Nova was able to destroy the Xanthos's weapon systems, forcing it back for repairs, and she and Admiral Horner's Hyperion were able to break through the Defender's final lines. When the got to the Xanthos however, Davis revealed a top secret transformation mode that activated a large thermal beam. However, neither that nor sending the remaining Defenders of Man against the Dominion forces were successful, and the Xanthos was incapacitated. Nova went inside, and against Valerian's direct order killed General Davis.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, End Game (in English). 2016-11-22. Nova, now a fugitive, fled Dominion capture. Reigel noted to her that he and the crew were loyal to her first and foremost, and Nova intended to use the crew as a vigilante group in the defense of the Dominion, doing so on their own terms. Peace returned to the Dominion, as Valerian released documents on the Defenders of Man's plans, popular support returned to Valerian, even regarding the assassination of General Davis. Horner tracked the Griffin, but Valerian told him to let Nova go, for now.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Resolutions (in English). 2016-11-22. The One Day War By 2512, the Terran Dominion was still struggling to rebuild from the wars of the 2500s. Though a tenuous peace had been won, famine and drought had broken out across many of the planets undergoing reconstructing. Planets that took severe damage were economically draining the healthier ones. There were also a vast number of physically and psychologically scarred individuals from the wars that it was struggling to provide for. The Dominion sought aid from the Umojan Protectorate, but as they still saw the Dominion as a threat, and were hesitant to supply aid. Unexpectedly a call for aid came from the Zerg Swarm, who called Emperor Valerian Mengsk to the planet of Gystt, a supposedly purified planet that had been regrown by the zerg. There Overqueen Zagara met with Valerian and Hierarch Artanis, stated that Sarah Kerrigan had gifted them the essence of the xel'naga before she departed, allowing them to regenerate world such as Gystt. They spun these into creatures named adostra. However, Abathur saw these creatures as abominations, and the peace between races as contradictory to the goals of the Swarm. He engineered a second species named the chitha, who used xel'naga essence to disrupt psionics and communications. Though he nearly succeeded in destroying the adostra nests and sparking a war with the powers of the Koprulu sector, the Dominion's survey team eventually discovered his plot and destroyed his chitha, allowing Zagara to apprehend him. In the fallout of the One-Day War, peace talks began between the Daelaam, Zerg Swarm and Dominion. The Dominion founded the Zerg Compliance Ground-Force Unit to oversee the peace between the races, and would help aid in the hunting down of chitha, the guarding of the adostra and the prevention of Abathur from sparking another conflict.Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. Tensions in Peace At some point after the One-Day War, in the demilitarized zone, tensions rose as a renegade Terran Dominion group under Captain Hogarth attempted to illegally loot a jorium cache on the planet Adena. Admiral Urun and his forces watched the terrans closely, soon seeing them spring a trap set by the Niadra Brood. In the chaos, Hogarth opened fire on the protoss, and a brief three-way battle ensued. After abandoning his men on the surface, Hogarth reported to the Dominion that a mercenary had bribed them to violate the DMZ. Meanwhile, the Daelaam indefinitely postponed peace talks with the Dominion, leaving Valerian to wonder about the state of their peace.Watrous, Valerie (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (i) and Javir Mena ©. (February 3rd, 2018). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 6. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 6 Accessed 2018-02-03. Publicly the Terran Dominion blamed the battle on rogue mercenaries, and reported all terrans on the surface of Adena were killed. Privately, the Dominion sent a battlegroup to hunt down the surviving mercenaries.Valerie Watrous (w), Andrés Guinaldo (i) and Javier Mena ©. (December 9th, 2017). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 7. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 7 Accessed 2018-08-09. Government ]] The Dominion possesses a nobility with great wealth.Knaak, Richard A. and Naohiro Washio. "Thundergod." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 48–93. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. Like the Confederacy, the Dominion maintains a senate of elected planetary representatives.Benjamin, Paul, Shramek, Dave and Hector Sevilla. "Weapon of War." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 94–139. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. Reign of Arcturus Mengsk Under Arcturus Mengsk, the Dominion was an absolute monarchy, though this was a fact that he tried not to reinforce. Internally, the Dominion ruled through oppression, fear and surveillance and makes extensive use of propaganda in order to control its citizens.Propaganda F&Q. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2010-15-06 It has outlawed "crimes" such as hitchhiking and squatting,Entrance Exam Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2010-06-15 banned the airing of "subversive" music,StarCraft II Revolution Overdrive. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-09-12. and was somewhat corrupt. Externally, as Mengsk once put it, "tyrants can only survive by presenting a greater tyrant as a threat."Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04148-9. The Dominion maintained a somewhat aggressive stance towards its neighbors. Groups such as the Umojan Protectorate and the UED Expeditionary Fleet remnants were labeled as "racial traitors" in propaganda and the zerg and protoss were portrayed as distinct threats.Randolph, Grace (w), Nan Kim (p, i). "Newsworthy." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 68-121. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80831-8. The Dominion claimed that it was the only effective defense against the Swarm;2010-06-13, Join the Dominion. Facebook, accessed on 2010-06-15 a force that during the years after the Brood War, it claimed was dormant, though many within its military structure knew otherwise. The Dominion's predecessor, the Terran Confederacy, was also demonized. For the citizens of the Dominion, anything alien was a threat to be reported to the authorities.Maxwell, Matthew. "The Teacher." (Feb. 20, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: The Teacher Accessed 2013-02-20. Reign of Valerian Mengsk Under Valerian Mengsk, the Dominion continues to make use of propaganda, stating that the old tyranny of Arcturus's rules has been abandoned. It claims that Prince Valerian and the senate have established "the most enlightened and least corrupt governing body in history," along with calling its social justice system "the envy of the sector." The zerg remain the Dominion's primary enemy, and protoss motives continue to be questioned. It has accepted that conflict with terrans is also likely—such is the nature of human history. Valerian allowed freedom of the press.2015-11-07, StarCraft II: The Future of StarCraft — Panel Recap. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-11-10 Under Valerian's reign, military service as an officer was considered to be a viable path to gaining political office. *Senator Huntley *Planetary Representative Strong *Representative Tim Hawthorne *Representative Lisa Cain *Magistrate Grayson Former Arcturus Mengsk]] *Emperor Arcturus Mengsk (former head of state, deceased) *Senator Joss Brogan (arrested for assault, larceny, and attempted murder) *Senator Corbin Phash (defected to the Umojan Protectorate) Military Current *Admiral Matt Horner (Dominion Fleet) *Head Counsel Jenson Archimedes *Director of Internal Security Tamsen Cauley *Lieutenant General William "Tug" Warchovsky (Commandant of the Dominion Marine Corps) *Colonel Abram Cruikshank Former *General Carolina Davis (defected to the Defenders of Man, deceased) *General Edmund Duke (Alpha Squadron, Dominion Fleet, deceased) *General Horace Warfield (commander of Dominion Armed Forces, deceased) *Colonel Garr (deceased) *Colonel Jackson Hauler (rebelled from the Dominion, deceased) *Commander Jim Raynor (disappeared) Dominion Military Territories The Dominion controls the majority of terran colonies in the Koprulu sector. Dominion territory falls within Dominion Space. A demilitarized zone exists between the Dominion and Daelaam territories.Watrous, Valerie (w), Manual, Garcia (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (July 19th, 2017). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 1. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 1 Accessed 2017-07-19. Dominion territories include: Trivia *The Terran Dominion is likely named after Arcturus Mengsk's former unit in the Confederate Marine Corps: Dominion section, part of the 33rd Ground Assault Division. He chose the name because he thought it was "appropriately grand". *The Terran Dominion decal is available in multiplayer as a reward for winning 1000 team games as terran.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 *The Terran Dominion logo appears as an unlockable portrait in the Blizzard game Overwatch.''Blizzard Entertainment. ''Overwatch (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). February 29, 2016 The symbol also makes a cameo appearance on the shoulder armor of a soldier in the game's theatrical trailer.2015-12-18. Overwatch Theatrical Teaser | "We Are Overwatch". StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2016-02-29. *The Terran Dominion symbol is available as a spray, banner and warbanner in Heroes of the Storm.Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 *The color scheme for Dominion symbols, soldiers and structures is red. However, as of the reign of Valerian Mengsk the Dominion seems to utilize some blue armor and heraldry as well as red. References Government}} Government}} Terran Dominion Category:Terran governments